Fight
by KaylandAva
Summary: "Oh, Marinette! What ugly thing is on your face? Oh, wait, I bet that is your face!" Alya laughed cruelly, "You are such a weak little thing, that has no significance in the world. I bet even Adrien hates you-and doesn't hate anyone! Just go and cry and hide from everything, you're actually good at it. After all, isn't that what you always do, coward?" She knew this wasn't Alya.


**Hey guys! By the way, Don't you guys love it when you get out of the shower, clean and refreshed, then write for a while, or is it just me? Also, I am so sorry for not continuing stories that I say I will. Let us just say, I have had some problems. Anyways, all of the people who love Alya, (me included) do not worry. I know what I am doing. And Alya is not the bad guy. Kay, just wanted to clear that up. Enjoy! I love pandas.**

"Chloe, shut your mouth. You are giving me the worst headache," Marinette groaned. The offended girl huffed, "Well-well… You're loud!" Marinette stared at the bully. That was possibly the worst comeback in the history of the world. Did the blonde get brain damage? The bluenette was actually considering this idea.

"I'm actually not that loud, Chloe," The girl replied after a moment of silence. And it was true, the girl was kind of shy, and didn't talk all that much.

"Whatever, Chloe. I'm too tired to fight with you today." And with that, she walked homewards, hoping to get home so she could take a nap. Tikki popped out of the pink purse she was confined in. "It's okay, Marinette. By the way, don't you think that comeback was a bit worse than usual?" Marinette laughed half-heartedly, "Yeah, I noticed." The bakery came into view. "Here I come, bed." She muttered under breath.

The bell chimed as she walked into her parent's bakery, breathing in the aroma of cookies and croissants.

"How was your day, sweetie?" Sabine asked her daughter. Marinette grunted, "I'm going to sleep, and yes, it was that bad." She trudged up the stairs into her bedroom. She collapsed on her chaise after dropping her backpack by her desk. She sighed with relief; she had made it. The silence didn't last very long, when her phone let out an irritable meow. She huffed, why couldn't she get some rest?!

She cracked open one eye to read the text that she got. It was from Alya, telling her to meet her outside by the fountain in the park. **(A.N. Oh my gosh! My cat just attacked my head for no reason! Ow!)**

Marinette decided that she might as well. After all, if she had to talk about it with her face to face, knowing that the bluenette was exhausted, it had to be really important. She struggled to her feet and slipped on her shoes, grabbed her purse and Tikki, and made it out the door.

Marinette trudged along the sidewalk, reluctant to be meeting anyone with her being so exhausted. She looked around blearily until she spotted her best friend by the fountain, speaking angrily into her phone. With a sigh, the blogger hung up as the bluenette reached her.

Her best friend gave a sickly sweet smile - which was nothing like Alya. "Oh, Mari! What ugly thing is on your face? Oh, wait, I bet that is your face!" Her friend laughed cruelly, "You are such a weak little thing, that has no signifigance in the world. I bet even Adrien hates you - and doesn't hate anyone! Just go and cry and hide from everything, you're actually good at it. After all, isn't that what you always do, coward?"

Marinette just stared at her in disbelief, slack-jawed. What had happened? What she ever do to her? A million thoughts ran through her head. Tears threatened to spill, and Marinette finally realized how tired she was of this. Of people backstabbing her. Of people thinking it was okay to hurt her when she was already hurt. She was so tired. Her vision started to blur, although, she didn't know if it was from fatigue, or the hot and salty tears that were about to spill. She decided no one could be this cruel, especially her best friend. "Did someone put you up to this, Alya? Because I know that this is not you." Alya seemed to get angry, "No one put me up to this, coward!" The girl practically roared, anger radiating off of her in waves.

Marinette licked her lips, she was going to try to get her friend back. "This is not you. You wouldn't hurt anyone. Especially me."

What happened next happened so fast the bluenette didn't have time to react, her Ladybug senses dulled by her need to sleep. Next thing she knew, she was being pelted water, and soaked to the bone. She gasped as the coldness registered in her brain. It was unbelievably cold. Freezing. She looked up to see a still seething Alya running away, and blonde and green running towards her.

Her vision blurred again, this time black and red dots accompanying it. She tried to stand up, but shivers and shudders racked her body, and she started to sway. Everything was spinning, which she thought was odd. Suddenly, her eyelids felt to heavy to keep open, and she crashed to the ground, unconscious.

Adrien finally reached her, freaking out when he saw her fall back into the fountain, her eyes rolling into the back of her head. The blonde model waded into the water, it reached his knees. He passed the curtain of water and kneeled down and pulled Marinette out of the water, getting completely soaked. But he didn't care, all he cared about right now was her safety.

Marinette was shivering like there was no tomorrow, her body yet limp. He hauled her into his arms, carrying her bridal-style. He reached to edge and stepped over it, not letting go of the hurt girl in front of him. Nathalie and the Gorilla rushed to him, ready to scold him. Their glares turned into gazes as they looked upon the sleeping girl. Then their gazes turned into staring wide-eyed at both of them.

Adrien pushed past them, towards the car that awaited them.

 **Well, I tried to make this one long, but it didn't work. Anyway, this might be the last time I am going to update this week because we are going camping! Plus, I am super busy and I barely got this done because my mom and dad kept telling me to do stuff. Also, my parents are thinking of moving. So, we might move like ten miles from our house. So, basically, not very far. But, still far enough. Anyway, enjoy! And don't hate Alya.**


End file.
